


Bones of Love

by chocolatekiller (melonbutterfly)



Category: Constantine
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-28
Updated: 2009-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/chocolatekiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela decides that it's time to meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones of Love

They met in a café.

It was strange seeing him in that environment; he just wasn't the espresso-sipping type, and she had difficulties adapting the picture of the cool, ruthless, unsocial demon-slayer she had had of him to the person that was sitting across the table.

Something else was different too; he was uncomfortable. She wouldn't have said he was comfortable before, but he had been in a world he knew and understood, a world he controlled, where he was feared, and for good reasons. A world he understood. This world they were in now, she realised, wasn't any of those things; they were in public, in a social environment, where people were polite and waitresses asked if he wanted sugar or milk with his coffee. A world full of innocents, or potential collateral victims, depending on how one looked at it.

Though, of course, there always were those that weren't innocent, the demons hiding in human skin, those that were invisible. There was a reason he avoided the public, places where humans came together, she knew that now; she felt the same. Her eyes had been opened, and though she hadn't been able to grasp the full, real consequence of what she had done when she had asked him to make her see, she didn't regret it. It had been for Isabel.

But this wasn't.

She smiled; a sure, self-confident little smile that he raised one questioning eyebrow to.

"You look good in black," she said.


End file.
